


Naufragio para cinco

by Kataviblog



Series: Amor al estilo Creek [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Clyde es un mal hermano, Craig ama mucho a Tweek, M/M, amistad, intento de humor, no pasa nada malo, perdidos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataviblog/pseuds/Kataviblog
Summary: Craig confîa en Cartman y los demás.Termina mal.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Amor al estilo Creek [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062368
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Naufragio para cinco

Era estúpido.

Terriblemente estúpido. 

Maldijo a su estúpida mente y a su estúpido instinto por bajar la guardia tan solo un segundo y permitirse estar envuelto en aquella situación. 

Stan y su amigos nunca fueron una buena idea. Nunca pasaba algo bueno por aquellas cabezas y se maldijo una vez mas por tratar de darles otra oportunidad. Ahora estaba perdido, hambriento y deshidratado. En medio de la maldita inmensidad del océano en dónde solo Dios sabe si algo los encontrara antes de que las gaviotas les coman los ojos y los intestinos. 

Se maldijo a si mismo. Maldijo a Clyde por darle la idea. Maldijo a Token por ser la fuente financiera. Maldijo a Jimmy por las últimas dos horas de chistes aburridamente positivos destinados a mantener la esperanza. Incluso maldijo a Tweek por lanzar la mochila por la borda al tratar de apartar a una gaviota. 

Estaba harto. Cansado. De mal humor y dispuesto a lanzar al agua cualquiera que se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra o acercarse a él. 

Tal vez por ello todos se habían acurrucado en el lado contrario de su balsa. Clyde había dejado de llorar hace mucho tiempo y yacía tirado de panza al cielo. Token estaba sentado en una esquina y parecía adormilado. Jimmy colgaba por uno de los bordes observando vagamente al mar mientras chapoteaba pequeñas olas con su mano y a Tweek se le había subido una gaviota en la cabeza. No parecía querer luchar contra ella. Las ultimas horas de gritos y desesperación parecían haberlo dejado exhausto. 

\---Craig... 

\---Cállate---. Token frunció el seño al ser interrumpido. 

\---Hombre, hemos vagado al rededor de una hora y media a la deriva y tú solo te has quedado ahí enfurruñándote--- 

\--Estoy pensando-- 

\---Para lo que nos sirve. ¿Al menos has tenido alguna idea? ---

\---Hemos pasado el mismo tiempo en la misma estúpida balsa, tú has tenido alguna? ---

Token trató de replicar pero se calló inmediatamente. 

\---Yo les dije que nadáramos...¡pero nadie escucha nunca al gran y poderoso Clyde! ---

\---Y yo te dije que lo hicieras si tenías tantas ansias de ahogarte--Craig se sentía mordaz esa tarde---

\---Amigo, deberías dejar de ser tan negativo... ---

\---Negativo. Yo soy negativo. La "grandeza" de la que tanto te jactas te impide correr mas allá de 1 metro sin jadear, que te hace pensar que darías mas de dos brazadas sin morir bola de grasa---Extremadamente mordaz. 

\---Primero. Hermano, eso no es genial. Lastimaste mi corazón, lloraría pero ya no queda agua en mi sistema. Segundo, si no soy yo puede ir Token o Jimmy!---

\---No Clyde, hasta yo tengo que admitir que es una idea estúpida---señaló Token---Y el Jimmy del que hablas está ahí muy ocupado alimentando a los peces--- Un sonido de nauseas a lo lejos reforzó su punto. 

\--- Que hay de Craig! ---

\--Creo que dejé en claro lo genial que me parecía tu idea-- 

\---Y Twe...--Token posó su mano en el hombro de Clyde meneando la cabeza---

\--No amigo...No ---

\--¡Todos ustedes son tan patéticos! ¡Al menos si fuéramos con Cartman y los demás ya hubieran hecho algo!-- 

\---Aún estas en oportunidad de alcanzarlos, el mar está justo allí--- 

\--¡Pero tu dijis....!---

\---ACK...¡Ya cállense ustedes dos¡¡Asustan a Stripe!---Todos voltearon la mirada hacia el rubio mientras señalaba la gaviota en su cabeza. Craig se veía claramente ofendido---¡Así nunca llamará a sus amigos para que nos saque de aquí!--- 

\---Tweek...---comenzó Token. Ambas manos a cada lado de sus hombros y una visible cara de preocupación--- eso... 

\---es estúpido...---concluyó Clyde. 

\---Como tú---añadió Craig impasible. 

\--¿¡Que dijiste!?---

\---Ahora también eres sordo--- 

\---¡MALDITO!---En un momento Clyde estuvo sobre Craig tratando de golpearle el rostro. Jimmy trató de hacer un chiste alegando que no arruinara su mejor cualidad pero el movimiento envió sus jugos digestivos al agua de nuevo. 

\---¡Ya basta!--- Token agarro a Tweek de la camisa para que no siguiera a la gaviota que volaba lejos de toda aquella conmoción---¡Si se siguen moviendo así nos vamos a caer! 

\---¡Solo lo defiendes porqué es tu novio! ¡UFF!---Una patada en el estomago envió a Clyde de bruces al suelo. 

\---No lo estoy defendiendo--- se acercó Craig---Estoy tan enojado con él como con...tsk---Un puñetazo fue directo a su mejilla. 

\---¡Si, tú estas!---Clyde volvió a tomar su posición---¡A pesar de que mi idea fue mucho mejor! ---

\--¡Tu idea fue estúpida! ---

\--¡Tú eres estúpido! ---

\---Mierda---susurró Token al sentir la inestabilidad. La balsa se estaba volcando con Craig y Clyde peleando en la misma esquina en la que Jimmy trataba de mantener su estómago. Intentó moverse para equilibrar las cosas pero Tweek estaba tan concentrado en encontrar otra gaviota que más probable era romper su camisa que quitarlo de ahi --- 

\--¡Que paso con el hermanos antes que zorras!--- 

\--¿Acabas de llamar a Tweek una...¡Clyde quítate de encima!--El agua salada comenzó a filtrarse por su espalda. 

\--¡No hasta que admitas que has cambiado desde que te volviste gay!--- 

\--¡Y pensé que no podías ser más estúpido!--- 

\---¡PUAJ!--- 

\--¡Stripe volvió!-- 

\--¡Tweek! --En un segundo la balsa se vino abajo. Las muletas de Jimmy se hundieron. Clyde luchó por mantenerse a flote y Craig no aparecía por ningún lado. 

Token hizo todo lo posible por ubicar al pelinegro en la superficie cuando salió a flote antes de volver a sumergirse para encontrarlo. 

\---Oh no, mierda ¡Craig! ¡Amigo, háblame!--- Clyde gritó sosteniéndose de la balsa volcada al igual que Jimmy. Token salió una vez mas antes de intentar sumergirse de nuevo. Una conmoción en el agua lo detuvo. 

\---¡Tweek!--- El rubio emergió con Craig en su espalda. Todos se acercaron a él cuando fue depositado tosiendo sobre la balsa. 

El pelinegro pronunció un "gracias cariño" en voz baja y rasposa debido al ardor de la sal en su garganta. 

\--¡Gracias a Dios!--Clyde vitoreo. 

\--No, a Tweek--Clyde le lanzó una mala mirada a Jimmy haciéndole saber que no era momento de bromas. 

—Bueno. Ahora estarán felices.¡ Les dije que se volcaría!—Replicó Token , Craig y Clyde luciendo igualmente culpables—Ahora muévanse y ayúdenme a darle la vuelta. 

Craig resbaló de la balsa. Se apoyó en Tweek mientras con la otra mano trataba de empujarla hacia arriba. Jimmy se apoyaba en Clyde y trataba de hacer lo mismo. Token nadó al otro lado moviendo la balsa hacia abajo para que cediera. 

Habían pasado cinco minutos haciéndolo cuando finalmente giró. Craig y Jimmy fueron los primeros en subir. Clyde se subió violentamente casi haciendo que se vuelque de nuevo, todos regresaron a verlo con mala cara. 

Craig y Clyde decidieron hacer las pases.

Primero averiguarían como salir con vida y luego tratarían de matarse el uno al otro en la seguridad de su casa. Craig le recordó a Clyde que no había olvidado como llamó a Tweek una Zorra. Clyde lucía arrepentido pero Craig lo llamó gordo así que tan mal tampoco se sentía. 

\---Bola de grasa---susurró Craig y todo comenzó de nuevo. 

Hubo gritos. Sacudidas. Golpes y una balsa volteada. 

Token suspiró. 

Algo le decía que esta vez no saldrían con vida.

(...)

La noche llegó mas rápido de lo esperado. Sus camisas y pantalonetas mojadas no eran suficientes para detener el frío que se metía en su piel y les hacía castañear los dientes. 

Todos se acomodaron en un circulo y se abrazaron para ganar algo de calor. 

Clyde no olvidó decir "No homo" antes de hacerlo. 

Se acomodaron como pudieron y fueron a dormir. 

La balsa se balanceaba suavemente con las olas. Craig abrazaba a Tweek por la cintura a su izquierda y a su vez el brazo de Clyde se apoyaba en su cadera a su lado derecho. El castaño ya roncaba, todos parecían dormidos en ese punto. 

Todos excepto Tweek que miraba al horizonte como esperando un milagro. Craig apartó con cuidado el brazo de Clyde quien solo se removió en su puesto y se giro hacia Token en respuesta. 

El pelinegro se acercó más a Tweek, jalando al rubio a su pecho y descansando su quijada en la curva que unía el cuello de Tweek y su hombro. 

\---¿Estas bien Tweek?---susurró. 

\---Agh, Stripe dijo que volvería---Tweek respondió también en voz baja. Su mirada seguía fijamente puesta en el cielo---Volverá y nos sacará de aquí... 

\---Cariño...---Craig suspiró---No creo que vuelva...ya sabes. Las gaviotas no nos entienden. 

\---¡CLARO QUE SI! ---gritó sentándose de golpe. Rompiendo la unión con Craig. Se tapó la boca al instante avergonzado---dijo que lo haría---susurró---tienes que creerme... 

\---Yo...---. La expresión en el rostro de Tweek era triste, desesperada. El último toque de esperanza colgada de lo siguiente que Craig dijera--Te creo-- concluyó. Incapaz de romper aquella ilusión. 

\---Gracias---Su voz pequeña. Su vista de vuelta en el cielo. Sintió un peso extra moverse a su lado. Sonrió hacia el brazo de Craig posándose cariñosamente alrededor de sus hombros. 

\---¿Crees que se demore? No creo durar mucho aquí....---bromeó mirando también al cielo. Las estrellas se veían hermosas sin toda la contaminación de la ciudad.

No supo porqué solo lo notó hasta ahora.

\---No lo sé Craig. Hablar con las gaviotas debe ser difícil, seguro que Stripe está tratando de convencerlas ahora mismo---Una risa escapó del pelinegro. 

\--Mejor que se apuren, no quiero tener que comerme a Clyde. Ya sabes que el entrenador me prohibió la comida alta en grasas...---Un ¡Ey! de fondo fue apagado por las ruidosas risitas de Tweek. 

\---Eres tan estúpido...---Tweek golpeó a Craig juguetonamente en el hombro. Craig se rio con su novio. Admirando como la luz de la luna rebotaba en sus mejillas. Como hacía más brillantes sus pestañas y dejaba un destello azul en su cabello. 

\---Y tu eres hermoso---dijo sin pensar. Tweek dejó de reír, Craig lamentó la pérdida hasta que una gran sonrisa adornó la cara de su novio. Craig tomó su quijada en su mano, alzándola para que ambos pudieran mirarse a los ojos. 

Se acercaron. 

Cerraron sus parpados sintiendo el aliento del otro tan cerca de sus labios. 

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara. El sentimiento burbujeante en sus pechos aun seguía ahí, recorriendo sus cuerpos como una onda eléctrica mandando un escalofrío a sus columnas. 

Excepto por esta vez en que el escalofrío en sus columnas fue provocado por otro motivo. 

\---¡ACK! Que mierda Clyde---Tweek gritó ante el agua fría y salada que había sido arrojada hacia su dirección. 

\---Perdón Tweek, traté de empaparlos a los dos pero me desvié un poquito---Clyde rio. Tweek tomó agua de su lado de la balsa y se la arrojó a Clyde. Clyde aceptó su destino como un valiente. 

\---Q-q-que pena las cosas se estaban poniendo c-ca-cal-calientes---Jimmy rio. Tweek estaba rojo como un tomate. Le lanzó agua también. 

\---Gracias a Dios. Pensé que tendría que oírlos follar---Tweek tomó agua con amnas manos tratando de darle a Token que se escondió detrás de Jimmy. 

Pronto empezaron a lanzarse agua de un lado a otro. Tweek tenía mas desventaja siendo el único de su lado que lanzaba agua. Craig solo miraba la conmoción, esquivando el agua como podía. Aunque fue imposible debido a su posición. 

Craig pudo haber respondido. Pudo haber ayudado a Tweek pero hubo algo que le molestó desde algún tiempo. Algo blanco en el cielo que se hacía cada vez más grande. 

También hubo ese chillido apenas audible por las risas y el chapoteo de sus compañeros. Era extraño, podía ser una ballena o algo así pero así no eran como sonaban la ballenas. De hecho, aquel chillido sonaba como.... 

\---Tienes que estarme jodiendo---Todos se detuvieron ante la exclamación. Regresaron su vista a Craig que seguía mirando atónito el cielo. Sin el bullicio del juego todos pudieron escuchar el ruido claramente. Eran como un quejidos,un quejido agudo y ruidoso que se hacía cada vez mas grande. 

Cuando los chicos siguieron la mirada de Craig todos se quedaron callados. La boca abierta por la vista que tenían frente a sí.

Todos excepto Tweek que lanzó un chillido de felicidad ante la bandada de aves que se acercaban hacia ellos en el cielo. 

\---¡Stripe!---gritó Tweek. Y Craig se preguntó si todo eso era un sueño. 

Pronto las gaviotas llegaron a su balsa. Tweek les dictó instrucciones. Nada más que la voz de Tweek y los gritos de las gaviotas rompieron el rugido de las olas. 

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada cuando las gaviotas comenzaron a jalarlos de vuelta a la orilla. Muecas de confusión similares adornaban los rostros de los chicos. 

No dijeron nada cuando la playa estuvo a la vista ni tampoco dijeron nada cuando la balsa finalmente tocó la arena de la playa. Todos descendieron. Tweek gritó un "gracias" a cada una de las aves y se alejaron de la misma forma en que llegaron. 

Tomaron un taxi hasta sus casas, Tweek se despidió de Craig en la puerta de la residencia Tucker dejando un suave beso en sus labios.

Craig vio como su novio se apartaba de su patio dando saltitos en la acera. 

Craig cerró la puerta. Se arrimó contra ella y se dejó caer suavemente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. 

Pensó en el peligro que enfrentaron, en la lista de errores que cometieron y que pudo llevarlos hacia una muerte segura. Pensó en la posibilidad de que un barco en altamar los encontrara. Pensó en la suerte que tuvieron, en la suerte que tuvo Craig de tener un novio que mágicamente pudo hablar con las aves. Pensó en la suerte de encontrarse con aves que estuvieran dispuestas a ayudarlos y solo ahí. En el suelo, en la comodidad de su casa y sabiendo que tenía un novio maravilloso de su lado, Craig se permitió decir: 

\---¿Que mierda?---

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. Sinceramente amo escribir sobre ellos y me gustan sus interacciones.


End file.
